E1M2: Castle of the Damned
Castle of the Damned is the second level of the Doomed Dimension. It is a relatively small castle with several Water canals running through it. In this level, the player has his/her first encounters with the enemies used in most game levels, and must find a Silver Key to proceed deeper into the castle. Many secrets can be found by swimming in the Water. This level is also considered one of the most popular levels that was converted from Single Player to Multiplayer (Deathmatch). In fact, this level is one of the most popular Deathmatch maps, beating some maps specifically designed for Deathmatch. This is one of the most popular levels for team Deathmatches. Quick Level Completion *From the start, go to the main bridge by going up the stairs. *At the opposite side, follow the left corridor, continuing until you reach the Silver Key. *Turn around and follow the corridor past the newly opened doorway to the silver door. *Press the Button in the middle of the room *Turn around and enter the newly opened door, following the corridor to the exit. Walkthrough At the start, collect the two 15 Health 'by the 'Strogg Crates and kill the Grunt, as well as the new chainsaw weilding enemy, the Ogre. There are Shells ' next to where the 'Grunt stood, there are Nails ' underneath the bridge, as well as a shootable 'Wall 'to the far right of the start under the 'Water (#1). When done cross the bridge and go up the few stairs where you may find some more Shells and a [[25 Health|'25 Health']]. Turn left and cross another bridge while killing a Grunt on the bridge and an''' [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] in the next room. Jump to your right in the bridge room to get a '25 Health '''and a [[Green Armor|'Green Armor]]. Go to your left at the end of the next room while collecting the two 15 Health '''and follow an extended platform around while picking up a Double-Barrelled Shotgun. On the right of the entrance to the platform room are some '''Shells. Eventually you'll come to a point with some Nail Traps, right before is a 25 Health 'as well as an 'Ogre; avoid the traps and continue on. Soon you'll come to a fairly open u-shaped bend in the platform with an Ogre, a [[25 Health|'25 Health']], and some Shells, as well as a Shootable Button 'on the wall that allows you to get some 'Yellow Armor.'' Make sure to jump in the 'Water afterwards.' '(#2). Go around the u-bend and up the stairs while killing a [[Grunt (Q1)|'''Grunt]], and beware the 2 Knights, 'a new enemy that is melee only, that will ambush you from the lowering [[Movable Wall|'Wall]], but also know that there are two 15 Health 'to the right, and a '15 Health 'by the [[Knight|'Knights]], as well as some [[Nail|'Nails']]. Push the Button where the Knights ' were to extend the bridge to the [[Key|'Silver Key]], and grab it. Below the bridge is a 25 Health 'and 'Nails 'on an alcove, than return to the bridge by following the 'Water 'to '(#2). The Door 'opposite the 'Silver Key 'will open, so head through it and follow the passageway down to the room with the 'Silver Door 'while collecting the '''three '[[15 Health|'''15 Health]] and some Shells, and killing 2 Grunts. In the room just past the [[Key|'Silver Key']] make sure to hit the Button on a nearby pillar (#3). In the room with the Silver Door 'there is '''2 Grunts '''and a [[25 Health|'25 Health]]. By the Door 'leading back to the corridor at the end of the main bridge are [[Shells|'Shells]]. Use the Silver Key 'to go through the 'Silver Door 'and step on the 'Floorplate in the center of this area to release two blocks while collecting the two 25 Health 'from the entrance, and some 'Shells ' on the other side of the round ledge. Kill the 'Fiend, '''another new enemy that is melee but is also very fast and deadly, that emerges from the double '''Doors. You can head through the Teleporters that open either side of the Door 'to go up onto a ledge, where the [[Fiend|'Fiend]] is harmless. Also while up here get the two 25 Health 'and 'Nails. When done, go through the opened passageway opposite the double Doors '''and head up the stairs while collecting the '''two 15 Health. Grab the nearby Shells ' and kill the 'Knight standing beside the Arch. Differences from Easy to Normal *'Grunt ' located on platform with[[Green Armor| Green Armor]] *Another Grunt 'by first just before 'Knight trap *Third Knight 'in 'Wall trap *'Grunt ' located by Door '''that opens up after '''Silver Key is taken *'Grunt ' located by Quad Damage Wall ''' *Ogre ' just behind 'Silver Door ' *'Ogre ' in middle of 'Fiend ' room *'Knight ' in opposite corner from other 'Knight ' in final room. Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *'Grunt to the right of bridge in start room *[[Scrag|'''Scrag]], a new floating enemy, at (#1) *'Ogre ' in room just before main bridge from start *'Grunt 'on Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform *'Scrag ' between Nail Trap and main bridge *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] just after [[Nail Trap|'Nail Trap']] *'2 Scrags '''spawn when [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor']] 'Button is shot *Fourth '''Knight in Wall '''trap *Ogre ' and 'Scrag ' by 'Silver Key ' *'Grunt ' just behind 'Door leading to 'Silver Door '''room from main bridge. *No 'Grunt '''spawns for (#3)' *'Ogre ' on right side of 'Fiend ' room *'2 Grunts ' on ledge in 'Fiend ' room *'2 Fiends ' spawn after first 'Fiend ' dies *'Ogre ' just behind originally locked 'Door in '''Fiend room *No second Knight in final room, instead it is a [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] and [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] addition *One more Nail Trap at the nail trap area Secrets * #1) At the start of the level, drop down into the water to the right of the bridge. Shoot the different texture on the Wall 'to open a passageway to some 'Shells and two 25 Health. Watch out for the [[Scrag (Q1)|'Scrag ']] around the corner on Hard/Nightmare skills. * #2) In the area with a u-shaped platform, drop down into the water directly below the Shootable Button 'and press against the 'Wall 'there. The 'Wall '''should lower, allowing you to go up a ramp and collect the Nails' and [[25 Health|'25 Health']]. The [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter ]] will lead back to the '''Green Armor. * #3) In between the room where you get the Silver Key and the room with the Silver Door 'is a room with a few pillars. On one side of the pillar is a 'Brick that can be pushed. Doing so will open a nearby [[Movable Wall|'Wall']] containing a Quad Damage, 'as well as will spawn a [[Grunt (Q1)|'Grunt]] on the stairs. Enemies Deathmatch Differences *'Nailgun '''by start right before first bridge, and '''3 Nails '''located by 'Strogg Crate' to left *'Rocket Launcher at (#1)' *'Shells by [[ Double-Barrelled Shotgun|'''Double-Barrelled Shotgun]] *'Grenade Launcher '''behind 'Wall where '''Knights '''came out in Single Player *Rockets where '''Silver Key '''was *Super Nailgun below bridge leading to where the '''Silver Key used to be *'Shells '''between doorway that used to contain 'Door that unlocked when 'Silver Key '''was collected and the bridge leading to where the 'Silver Key 'used to be *In room where the 'Fiend 'used to be, the alcove above contains 'Rockets 'and [[100 Health|'100 Health]] *On stairs leading to Arch is a Super Nailgun 'and [[Nails|'Nails]] Spawn Locations *Right side of prior Fiend 'room *By silver doorway *By start *By [[Nail Trap|'Nail Traps]] *By doorway that used to contain Door 'that unlocked when 'Silver Key 'was collected *Opposite side of doorway that used to contain 'Door 'that unlocked when 'Silver Key 'was collected *By [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor]] *By (#3) 'pillar *By right 'Door '''from main bridge *(#1)''' External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m2 es:Castle of the Damned Category:Quake levels